To My Brother
by IBecameAsMadAsRabbits
Summary: Are my screams loud enough for you to hear me? Should I turn this up for you? I stand here locked inside my head, remembering everything you said. The silence gets us nowhere.


"Ohhhhh my goshhh, yassssssss! I have done it! I have succeeded! SUCK ON THAT, DADDY DEAREST."

"Heather, kindly shut up!" Casey yelled from the "family room". Who the fuck calls a living room the family room? There is no such thing as a family room. Only a living room. For the living. But if Casey doesn't quit fucking around with Sammy, it's going to be called a murder scene.

Whatever.

Nothing can ruin this day because after threeee long hours, I HAVE SUCCESSFULLY HUNG UP MY THREE FRAMES OF THE EIFFEL TOWER WITHOUT IT BEING CROOKED. IT IS ALL ALLIGNED AND I AM A BOSS. And I did it without the help of my dickhead dad. He promised me four years ago to hang this up for me. I'm freaking seventeen now.

I strut into the _living _room where Sammy and Casey were watching some stupid show with a blue telephone box that someone would see in 1960's England. "That's wrong," I point out. "The box is supposed to be red like the one that One Direction posed with."

Sammy let out an exasperated groan. "It's a TARDIS. Time and Relative Dimension in Space."

I snorted, "I think I know what a fucking telephone box looks like, dweeb. Now move over, Family Guy is on the DVR."

The narc rolled her eyes, muttering, "That sexist, racist, misogynistic piece of shit. I know they're joking, but that is some serious bullshit. And we're watching Doctor Who."

"Excuse you? This is my house."

Casey interrupted quickly, "This is more my house than yours. And me and Sammy are watching something."

"Awhhh," I cooed condescendingly. "You're standing up for your little girlfriend. Too bad she doesn't even love you like you love her."

"You're just so sure of that," he snarled. "Meanwhile, Danny hasn't even made love to you."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "So?"

"You're so sure Danny loves you. He hasn't even fucked you yet. Why do you think he hasn't?"

"He wants to wait," I replied haughtily.

"Casey!" Sammy warned, but he didn't listen.

"He's screwing around with Marissa."

"…"

"Oh shit," Sammy muttered.

"I am going to kill that whore," I ground out through my teeth.

"…at least we can watch Doctor Who now, Sammy."

"Casey, you just sold out my best friend." She sighed and muttered, "I am not going to cover for her this time, Gallifrey finally came back."

That was the last thing I heard before slamming the door and driving off towards Danny's house.

* * *

"Holy fucking shit, Heather! Get the fuck over it!" Danny ducked as I threw a picture frame of him and Marissa kissing at his stupid head.

I had walked in on Danny in bed with Marissa.

They were both naked.

Moaning so loud, I heard them from down the hall.

He betrayed me.

Just like everyone before him.

All the guys in my life let me down.

My dad let our family break into two. He requested for the divorce. He didn't care what anyone else thought. He was only thinking about himself and he cracked me.

Taylor got me drunk once and took advantage of me. It was at one of his New Year's party. Casey basically ordered me not to go. Said a fifteen year old girl has no business going out to act like a drunk whore and that I would regret it. I did. I lost my virginity last night and all I remember are bits and horrifying pieces of it.

My cousin took pictures of me when I was taking a shower and put them on Facebook. He's "Facebook famous" because of it. Haha, yeah so funny when the whole school and then some have seen you naked. I still get shit because I have a tattoo on my lower back that says 'Heather Styles'. I can't believe I ever liked One Direction.

Uncle Jerry tried to touch me when I was ten. Fucking creep said he was just trying to get me ready for my bath.

These are the thoughts running through my mind as I bring the bat down on Danny's dresser, crushing his glass bottles of that shitty cologne he drenches himself in.

His mirror is lying in broken shards on the floor.

Seven years of bad luck, motherfuckers.

Casey was worst of all though.

He turned against me so quickly as soon as I changed.

Like I was an embarrassment to him.

He picks Sammy over me every time.

He always did.

It's as if he was waiting for someone to care about because I didn't meet his standards.

Then he found Sammy.

And they were just so goddamned perfect for each other.

And I had no one.

I still have no one.

Not really anyway.

Tenille and Monet kind of abandoned me at one point in high school.

Danny is almost a thing of the past.

Casey was supposed to always be there for me.

It's really obvious who he cares about more.

If he had to choose between us, of course it would be Sammy.

He loves her.

I want that love.

Not that creepy incest type shit.

I just want him to care about me too.

He would die for Sammy.

He wouldn't do the same for me.

The tears were flowing down my face more freely. I wasn't really mad at Danny anymore. He was a shithead, I already knew that. It still stung a bit, but after wrecking most of his crap, I felt a bit better.

I needed to take out my rage though.

Not on this worthless junk though.

I needed to take my rage out on a person.

On Casey.

I wanted to hurt him.

To break him.

Not mentally, because he wouldn't give a shit.

I wanted to break his bones.

I wanted to injure him before Sammy had a chance to intervene.

* * *

"Tell me why!?" I shoved him roughly against the wall, gripping the bat tightly in my hand.

"Goddammit, Heather! Put the bat down!"

"Why don't you care about me like you care about Sammy?"

Sammy looked at him worriedly from across the room. He gave her a reassuring smile and gestured for her to stay back. Casey sighed and looked back at me. "I do care about you, Heather," he said calmly.

"You always pick her over me," I sniveled pathetically.

He nodded. "I do. I won't deny that. But she doesn't treat me like shit. She isn't hell-bent on inflicting pain on others. She can let go of a grudge. But you're still my sister and I still care about you."

"Fucking liar!"

"I beat the shit out of Taylor after he got you drunk enough to fuck him. You know I did. I was suspended for a week. USC wouldn't accept me because of that fight," he retorted.

I remember that. Sammy tried to stop him, saying that he should beat the shit out of him after school. He didn't even look like he could hear anything. His eyes were on fire. He broke Taylor's arm, his nose, and was black and blue for two weeks.

He continued, "When Adam put those pictures of you online, I told everyone that was him and that he was secretly a transvestite."

Everyone teased Adam for a month, asking to touch his boobs.

"And," he choked out, "I never forgave myself for what Jerry almost did to you because I wasn't there."

"You were only twelve," I muttered. "I still don't see why you don't care about me now."

Sammy glared at me and spoke up, "Your parents were about to completely disintegrate your college fund. They said something about how you weren't committed to your schoolwork or some shit like that so why bother. Casey gave up his college fund for you. So if you believe your brother doesn't care about you, think about that." She walked up to Casey and tugged on his wrist, pulling him to the couch.

She pointed at me and gestured towards the couch next to Casey. "Sit. And leave the bat."

The bat dropped to the floor with a loud clang and I numbly made my way next to Casey. She looked at the both of us and frowned. "Heather, this is your brother. You want him to care about you, but all you do is harass him and drive him away. You take it to such an extent and if you don't fucking stop, he will resent you."

Casey smiled smugly and added, "Exactly."

Sammy snapped, "I'm not done. You aren't exactly innocent either, Casey."

"Ha!" I laughed.

"What did I do!" he asked exasperatedly.

She sighed and sat down next to him, kissing his cheek. "Casey, I love you, but you're sometimes a huge dick to your sister. I don't mean in the 'Haha you're a bitch, Heather' way. I mean in the, 'Worthless little shit, such an embarrassment' way." She checked her watch and stood up. "I'll be back tomorrow and you guys better have a Dean and Sam Winchester relationship. Or I'll eat you both."

* * *

**Like one week later ideekay**

"Casey! Ugh! I hate you!" I was going to skiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin him alive.

I could hear him and his little friends' snickers. I barged into his room and flicked him in the head before grabbing my thong from the middle of the floor.

"Dweeb!" I shouted angrily.

He gave me that stupid smirk and replied, "It was on the list for the scavenger hunt. Can't you be proud that your big brother won?"

"Touch my panties again and I'll tell Sammy that you sleep with a stuffed cow. Whoops! Sorry, Sammy—didn't see you there." I smiled victoriously and walked out of the room with what little dignity I had.

**A/N: The SKathon has begun…**

**YOU MUST ALL CONTRIBUTE NO MATTER WHAT**

**JUST WRITE ANYTHING AND I WILL GIVE YOU A COOKIE AND A STORY UPDATE BECAUSE I AM DESPERATE AND HAVE BEEN LACKING IN SAMMY STORIES PLEASE IM DYING OVER HERE **

**I AM FAILING HONORS CHEMISTRY HAVE PITY ON ME**

**MY SISTER IS AN ILLITERATE TURD.**

**DOCTOR WHO IS BREAKING ME**

**SHERLOCK STILL ISNT BACK**

**THE KISS GOODBYE WILL END ME**

**BLACK FRIDAY RUINED ME**

**PLEASE JUST WRITE AND REVIEW AND DON'T TELL ME HOW AWFUL THIS WAS JUST PROMISE ME YOU WILL WRITE.**


End file.
